The Grand Blood Tournament
by Cetanu the Wraith Master
Summary: An interdimensional tournament has begun, involving warriors of multiple dimensions. Who will win this tournament? Warrior List Inside
1. Introduction

_Dear Warrior,_

_You have been invited to participate in our new competition, the Grand Blood Tournament. We have been preparing for this Event for a long time now. We do hope you decide to come._

_In order to tempt those not interested in the challenge of the fights, we have a prize above all other prizes: a pure and no strings attached wish. Any desire can be filled._

**Guest List**

Pokemon 

Mewtwo

Mew

Dead or Alive/ Ninja Gaiden 

Kasumi, 1st Dead or Alive Combat Champion

Ryu Hayabusa, the 2nd Dead or Alive Combat Champion

Ayane, the 3rd Dead or Alive Combat Champion

Tekken 

Kazuya Mishima, 1st King of the Iron Fist

Heihachi Mishima, 2nd King of the Iron Fist

Jin Kazama, 3rd and 4th King of Iron Fist

Soul Calibur 

Cervantes of Spain, 1st to grasp Soul Edge

Siegfried Schtauffen, 2nd to grasp Soul Edge, holder of Embrace of Souls

Nightmare, Embodiment of Soul Edge

Street Fighter 

Ryu, 1st Street Fighter Champion

Chun-Li, Partial Winner of the 2nd World Warrior Tournament

Akuma, Partial Winner of the 2nd World Warrior Tournament

Cammy White

Vega

Mortal Kombat 

Liu Kang, 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Mortal Kombat Champion

Li Mei, Champion of the False Mortal Kombat

Shao Kahn, Ruler of Outworld

Raiden, Guardian of Earth

Scorpion, Champion of the Elder Gods

Nitara, Champion of the Vampires

Goro, 9 Time Champion of Mortal Kombat

Mileena

Sub-Zero

Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts 

Black Mage/Black Wizard

Thief/Ninja

Shadow

Cloud Strife

Vincent Valentine

Sephiroth

Leon

Sora

Riku

Metroid 

Samus Aran

Ridley

Legend of Zelda 

Link

Zelda/Shiek

Legacy of Kain 

Kain

Raziel

Super Mario Bros.

Mario

Luigi

Bowser

Kirby 

Kirby

Metal Gear Solid 

Solid Snake

Star Fox 

Fox Mccloud

Falco Lombardi

Sonic the Hedgehog 

Sonic

Shadow

Amy Rose

Metal Sonic

Tails

Blaze

Knuckles

Chaos

Rouge

Fire Emblem 

Marth

Roy

Halo 

Master Chief

Megaman 

Megaman

Megaman X

Bass

Zero

BloodRayne 

Rayne

Darkstalkers 

Baby Bonnie Hood Berreta

Demitri Maximoff

Lilith Aensland

Morrigan Aensland

Devil May Cry 

Dante

Prince of Persia 

The Prince

Resident Evil 

Chris Redfield

Jill Valentine

Clair Redfield

Leon S. Kennedy

Ada Wong

Albert Wesker

Samurai Showdown 

Hanzo Hattori

Kazuki Kazama

Shiki

Cowboy Bebop 

Spike

Vicious

Disgaea 

Laharl

Etna

Flonne

Full Metal Alchemist 

Edward Elric

Hellsing 

Alucard

Seras Victoria

Inu Yasha 

Inu Yasha

Sesshomaru

Naruto 

Uzumaki Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke

Orochimaru

Gaara

Outlaw Star 

Gene Starwind

Ranma1/2 

Ranma

The Soultaker 

Kyosuke Date, the SoulTaker

Tenchi Muyo 

Ryoko

Yu Yu Hakusho 

Hiei

Kurama

Jackie Chan Adventures 

Jackie Chan

Jade Chan

Shendu

Xiaolin Showdown 

Chase Young

Omi

Wuya

Bleedman's Power Puff Girls Doujinshi 

Bell

Princess Sam

Lord of the Rings 

Sauron

Danny Phantom 

Dark Danny Phantom

Marvel 

Venom

Magneto

Apocalypse

DC 

Darksied

Original 

Luci

Slash

Leon


	2. Chapter 1: The Warriors Arrive

Chapter 1

The Warriors Arrive

_(Warning: This Fan Fiction will assume you know the characters. Please don't hate me!)_

It had been two hours since the first warrior had arrived in the Training Area, and already there was much destruction in the room. The warriors here were either gun slingers, sword masters or hand to hand martial artists, and some combined those styles.

The Training Robotic Warriors were blown up all over the place as some warriors took the waiting time to train, while other warriors had decided to meditate. Most of these warriors did not know each other, but some had taken their time to familiarize themselves with their future opponents.

Jin Kazama was having a friendly spar with Ryu the Street Fighter. Chun-Li had been watching them fight for a while, glad to know at least some people were friendly here. Not to far away, the warrior many were starting to fear were practicing.

This was Akuma, who was more infamous then anyone here. The reason for this is that he has been in more dimensions then anyone else here, and thus he has become a popular figure in terms of fighting. He had already destroyed 300 training drones in the last 10 minutes.

One of the big unknowns was Slash, a rapterious. Rapterious are a crossbread of Veloci Raptor and human. The only difference between a human and a rapterious are the eyes, the Legs, the tail, and the arms which are all velociraptor like. He had brown hair and surprisingly pale skin. He had attracted alot of attention from those who did not know his kind. He had destroyed a lot of training drones with little effort.

Another unknown here was Leon, a friend of Slash, and a half dragon. He looked human now, with blue eyes and Dark Red hair, but he hides the dragon side to wait for a big surprise to show his opponents.

The last unknown was truly that, none knew her style of combat as she did not take this time to practice. She had shown a friendly face to her fellow contestants and introduced herself as Luci. Not to many had kept their minds on it, however. Not while Akuma was training, anyway.

Akuma had now stopped. He turned his head toward the doorway. Many others turned to see what he was looking at, and eventually all were looking that way.

The door opened and a young boy wearing a black robe walked in. "Good," he said. "More showed up then I anticipated."

He looked at the warriors and studied each one, until he broke the silence. "Hello, and welcome to the 1st Grand Blood Tournament," he said with a smile. "I am you host, the Wraith Master."

A lot of people muttered their disbelief. The kid had to be about 16 at the most. At that point, Mileena had spoken out.

"Listen, kid, if you don't get the true organizer of this tournament, I'll-"

"Mileena, correct?" the Kid had cut her off. "Listen, Tarkata hybrid, I am the true organizer of this tournament."

"But you are just a kid, you couldn't have organized this," said Ryoko, a space pirate that had been invited.

At this point, Sauron, previously known as the Dark Lord of Mordor but now trapped in the body of a young boy with Black hair, spoke out. "Look around you, woman. A majority of us here look like children. If I had a choice I would be here looking like a King of Hell, but I cannot. Do not underestimate anyone."

"Thank you, Lord Sauron of Mordor," the Wraith Master said. "Now, if we could all move on to details." The muttering had silenced. "Good. First off, there are no rules to this competition. Any weapon can be used and any pets will count as weapons. Killing is not only legal, but I expect it. If any wish to leave before the tournament begins, do so before the portals close."

He waited for a moment. No one left, although some seemed a bit unnerved. "Alright," he continued. "Since we have and uneven amount of people some fights will be one on one on one, but most will be the common 1-on-1 challenge. Each fight will be held in the Random Arena, that way each fight will be set in a random setting, from Volcanoes to Cruise Ships and so on. You can kill or spare your opponent, but I expect that many if not most of you are too merciless to let your opponents live.

"Now, is everyone ready?"


End file.
